pmdsecretgardensfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabeki the Treecko
Fabeki the Treecko is the main character by RandomFlab 2, and is his Pokemon persona. History Fabeki grew up in Treeshroud Forest with a large family, his Father being an Aggron named Ragis, and his mother a Sceptile named Petal. He also has many siblings, two younger Treecko twin sisters called Lily and Rose, and an even younger Treecko called Tim for a little brother, having a Paul the Lairon as his older brother. Growing up, Fabeki's father and mother rarely gave him acknowledgement of what he did as a child, being finding little things and succeeding in goals, but gave him enough care and attention for him to aim higher, to get his parents recognition. During his years of training, Fabeki was taught by Paul, and his Mother, his Father focussing more on training Paul. Then one night, Fabeki woke in the middle of the night, and peered out of his window, to only see his Father and Mother fighting a group of three Chandelure, and a strange ghost pokemon covered in a large black hood, concealing his figure. The smaller two Chandelure where fighting Fabeki's Father and Mother, the third one, being the larger Chandlure, floating and watching, as if he was enjoying the fire display. Without thinking, Fabeki had run out of the house, and jumped infront of his Father and Mother. The two Chandlure were about to use Overheat on Fabeki, when the hooded ghost pokemon called out for the to stop. He then stepped forward, and picked Fabeki up, the two Chandlure holding Fabeki's parents back. The hooded ghost pokemon turned Fabeki over and over again, as if observing him. Fabeki had gotten out of the pokemon's grip, and had impacted a strong bullet seed into the hood of the pokemon. The ghost pokemon brushed the impact as if it were nothing, and had used a powerful shadow claw on Fabeki. The slash of the shadow had been anough to knock Fabeki out in one hit, and had severely damage his tail. The Three Chandlure then flew away, and the hooded figure had rose and stated that he and Fabeki would meet again, then flew off. Since then, a few months had passed, Fabeki training by himself for the day he would meet the hooded ghost pokemon. Currently, Fabeki is on his way to the Pokemon Explorer's Guild, where he hopes to become a member, and become stroing enough for the future fight that is to ensure between him and the mysterious ghost pokemon. Personality Fabeki has a quiet nature. He likes it when people are around him and talk, even if they aren't talking to him. He likes to keep to himself, talking everynow and then to others, but prefering to have his thoughts to himself. Fabeki is a very shy person, when he initially meets people, he doesn't talk, and makes facial gestures and body movements to say what he wants to say. Once befriended, Fabeki takes charge, putting others ahead of himself, and always taking the step forward into dangerous situations without any fail. Because of his past events with ghost pokemon, Fabeki has a strange admiration and well as despising ghost pokemon. His amdiration towards ghost come towards their appearance, being the he seem to enjoy each ghost pokemon for the style and looks they have. His despising of ghost pokemon however comes from his past, hating almost all ghost and dark pokemon that can learn shadow claw. But all in all, Fabeki is ike your common Treecko, laid back, relaxed, enjoys company, and likes a good laugh every now and then. Appearance Fabeki is sixteen years old and is larger than most Treeckos, he is a slightly darker shade than most Treeckos as well. He wears a spiked collar around his neck which he had always wanted to have at a young age. His tail is severely damaged, both parts of the tail coming to a point, rather than curling at the tip. In his mouth, Fabeki keeps a thorned, dried up twig, which constantely stays in his mouth, unless he is eating, or sleeping. Battle Stats Level: 7 Stats: ATK/DEF: 18/16 S.ATK/S.DEF: 20/17 Moves: *Pound *Leer *Absorb Ability: *Overgrow Friends to be added Rivals to be added Enemies to be added Category:Treecko Category:Grass-Types Category:Pokémon Category:Bipeds Category:Males